1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new Arm Exercise Device for exercising and strengthening the triceps muscle of a user's arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,737; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,799; U.S. Pat. No. D353,005; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,619; U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,057; and U.S. Pat. No. D269,379.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Arm Exercise Device. The inventive device includes an upper arm support securable to the upper arm of the user, a forearm support pivotally connected to the upper arm support and securable to the forearm of the user, and an adjustable resistance means interconnecting the upper arm support and the forearm support for creating resistance in response to pivotal movement of the forearm support relative to the upper arm support.
In these respects, the Arm Exercise Device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising and strengthening the triceps muscle of a user's arm.